Innocent
by ThisIS M-Girl
Summary: She is a new student in Seirin High School and becomes the manager of the basketball club. She isn't expert in basketball, but maybe her innocent minds can change a certain person. Unexpectedly, love blossom. OCxKuroko
1. Chapter 1

**Trying to released my stress by writing a story. xD**

**Anyway, please read. :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

"My name is Shirichi Ayako. It's nice meeting you all." I slowly bowed and raised to see my new friends' face.

The thought of getting new friends makes me flutter inside.

"Shirichi-_san, _you can take the seat beside Kagami-san. Kagami-san, please stand up." A tall boy stood up with a glare. The glare was actually meant for the teacher beside me. "You can go now, Shirichi-san."

I went to the seat beside the boy. "It's nice meeting you, Kagami-san." He bowed a bit.

"Ah. It's nice meeting you too." He replied with his hoarse voice that obviously contains laziness. Even though he looks scary, he still has a soft and a good side. I slowly sat on my place right next beside the red-haired man.

"Okay." The teacher said to get attention from the students. "Uhm, we'll meet again tomorrow. Shirichi-san, if you have any problems, don't be shy to talk to me."

I nodded slowly.

The teacher went out after the students bowed at her. In a few seconds, I was trapped, circled by my _new friends_ with their strange questions (Their voice also loud). I answered them quickly with smile on my face.

I was so happy to have new friends. They really make my day.

**~.~.~**

That was this morning.

Now, I'm searching for the canteen for about 15 minutes and I am alone.

I admit that I am shy to ask people. When I was about to ask Kagami, who sat beside me in the class, I'm surprised that he had already gone somewhere.

I sigh tiredly.

"..Ano, are you alright?" I hear a soft voice asking me. I look at where the voice come from. A boy with a blue hair is standing right in front of me. He is my classmate. I don't know why I'm not surprised.

"..No.." I say hesitantly. My eyes that lock with his just now is slowly looking somewhere else on the ground. "Uhm, could.." I hide my face behind my bang. I couldn't stare at him even just for a second!

'No! Don't look into his innocent face!' The voice in my head scream loudly.

"I can show you where the canteen is." He says with a blank face as if he could read my mind.

'_Is he a psychic?' _

My mind is empty as I look into his blue eyes. I feel myself drowning into it.

In the class just now, I wanted to introduce myself to him, but he looks like a person that's hard to talk with. When our eyes met in the class, his eyes momentarily widen for a second like he was shocked or something. I blinked my eyes for a few times and looked away with a red face.

_'I'm such an idiot.'_

I nod and follow him, looking at his back. He's not that high compared to me.

"Shirichi-san?" My body tense.

"I'm alright!" I suddenly shriek, causing him to close his ears. "I'm so sorry." I stop myself from walking and bow to him several times.

"Shirichi-san, it's okay. I'm alright." He smile at me. A slight breathtaking smile. It makes my heart beats fast.

* * *

**This chapter is so short! I'm so sorry about it, but I hope you satisfied. This is a prologue. A bad prologue. :(**

**Thanks for reading this story. Forgive me for my grammar mistakes and hope you can correct it for me.**

**Please review so that I know whether you like this story or not. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for those who review my story and for those who favourite and alert it. Thank you very much. :D**

_Kuntakintae, Rasielis, Chia Joey, Yuka Hara _and_ xxxdremergirl95 _- for the great review! :D

To _Guest_ : I would like to have a beta-reader, but I shy and I don't know how to get one. TvT . I don't have much time to find it, because I busy with school and helping my mom. I'm only update and check on others story when I got free time. I wish I have a beta-reader. Starting next week, my update maybe late due to broadband problem. Anyway, thanks for your review. :D

To _kuroko22_ : Thanks for praising the first chapter. :3 I'm not too confident in writing a longer chapter., but I hope you satisfied with this chapter. :D

**Please read the second chapter. :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Thank you very much, uhm.." I pause.

"Kuroko Tetsuya." He says without any anger or annoying content in his voice.

"Thank you very much, Tetsuya-kun..." I repeat myself. "..for showing the canteen for me.." I mumble the last part as I awkwardly bow to him.

He blinks for a few times as if thinking about something before answering. "You're welcome. You should eat before the time for rest end." He says as he looks around the canteen.

Yes, the canteen almost closed when we reached there. Still, I managed to buy a sandwich for myself. I looked at him wonder.

_"I'm already ate." He said as if he know what I was thinking and questioning. "Your face shows it all." He said and a smile that last only for a second._

I suddenly snap. I look around me to find him gone. I sigh, feeling a little dejected.

I don't even introduce myself to him yet.

**~O~O~**

"I'm sorry. I won't be late next time." I said, bowing to the furious teacher in front of me.

_'I always bow, didn't I?_'

I feel a bit embarrassed because I get mad in front of my new friends and this is my first day. How idiot I am!

I hear the teacher sigh loudly causing me to raise up my head from bow too long. "Go to your seat. Next time I catch you like this in my class, I will punish you."

"Okay." I smile widely.

I go to my seat and sigh.

_'Today sure is my bad luck_.' I sigh.

Remembering something that pass in my thought, I quickly look at the person that sit behind Kagami and our gaze meet. It didn't last long until he says,

"You should eat the sandwich quickly."

"Sandwich? What sandwich?" Fast as lightning, realization hit me on the face.

'_Wait! Eat the sandwich quickly? What does he mean by that? I do eat the sandwich slowly because my mind distracted somewhere else that time. But, how did he know?'_

"What do you mean by that?!" My voice's loud and it breaks the silent that fill the classroom.

"Shirichi-san!" The teacher shouts startle both me and Kagami that almost fell asleep . "Meet me after this!"

"EH?!" I shriek.

* * *

"I'm sorry. Because of me, you getting scolded by Mr Takahashi" He bow slightly.

"Iie, it's okay." I said and chuckled awkwardly as I duck from his blank gaze to the ground of the corridor.

Silence.

My heart feels like it was being sliced. Slowly and painfully.

'_Perhaps he had already leaving me.'_

I'm afraid to believe it.

_'Maybe he hate me.'_

I look in front of me. My eyes widen to see that he still standing in front of me and staring at me.

My heart beats fast that I wish I could stop it right now.

I can't denied it. I already fell in love with the person that still a stranger to me.

.

.

.

.

"W-what is it?" I say, breaking the silence that engulf the both of us.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please Review, comment, praise or anything except flame, of course. Forgive me for my grammar mistakes and hope you can correct it for me.**

**Thank you. :D**


End file.
